


In Love

by boneslen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: James and Q go to the carnival but the next day everything goes to shit.





	In Love

For James, it was a rather boring day at work. There was nothing interesting happening, so all James did was attend meetings. He should've stayed home.

As he began to head to the exit, ready to go home after a long day, he noticed Q packing up too. "Q, you go home this late?"

James was met with curious eyes, surveying him up and down. "Of course. I am the Quartermaster after all. I'm usually the one who closes up, and leaves last. While you leave as soon as the bird tweets."

James bit back a laugh and smiled instead. "Well, Q, I'm not sure what that means, but you should leave whenever you want to. Like you said, you are the Quartermaster, you make the rules."

"It's no big deal," Q started. He finished putting his things in his bag and stood up straight. "Do you live far, Bond?"

James went to the door and held it open slightly before looking back. "As far as the bird tweets."

 

The next morning James was up and at it again, desperately hoping for an actual mission.

After signing in at work, he realized there was still nothing going on in the world. Absolutely nothing. So he hummed and drank coffee and tapped his feet. He was 007, not an accountant or a bloody secretary, why was he just lying around in laziness?

"Bond," A quiet voice peaked out from behind James. He turned in his chair to see Q holding a rather large file. "A mission. For you. For tomorrow."

James smiled with delight about the mission and about Q visiting him. "You're very smooth about mission briefing, Q. They ought to promote you."

Q relaxed and actually grinned a bit. "I'm not sure I'd be good in anything else. I enjoy being the Quartermaster. Since I do make the rules."

"You're quoting me!" James laughed a bit and took the file from Q. "Honestly, I'm honored. Q, let's head out early tonight, there's this carnival in town, we should go."

Q leaned against the desk facing James and raised his eyebrows. "A carnival? And...that's your thing?"

"Hey, I have pretty good aim, I can win you all the stuffed bears you want." James leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Alright, that sounds good." Q squinted his eyes at James then smiled. "You know where to find me."

As Q walked away, James' gaze lingered after Q. He felt content with his proposed arrangement, and looked for to that evening. After going back to his desk, he reviewed the file Q had given him. It was a two day mission in Sicily of Italy. He would be infiltrating a base and breaking the main power system. It seemed easy, but James felt pleasure for finally having a mission.

 

At roughly 7:30pm, James packed his papers and headed to Q's desk. Q was simply rifling through files, not noticing the approaching agent.

"Well, I can't say I'm glad you forgot," James said with a light smile on his lips.

Q glanced up, then at the clock and back to James. "Oh, believe me, I didn't forget. I'm actually surprised you remembered."

James shifted his position, and placed both hands on Q's desk. "Well..if you're so on top of things, Q, let's go."

James noticed how Q's eyes brightened, and how the Quartermasters posture straightened. Q set the files aside and stood, then grabbed his own backpack. "Alright. Lead the way, 007."

 

Upon arrival at the carnival, James hoped it would be as good as its expectations. He quickly glanced at Q for his reaction, only to be stunned by the brilliant lights of the carnival shining in Q's eyes.

Q turned to James, with a content look then touched his arm briefly. "This looks amazing. Let's go in."

James fidgeted for a bit as he walked slightly behind Q, then cleared his thoughts and caught up. 

They had a beautiful time, starting with many thrilling rides and ending with sugary deserts. All the time, James kept staring at Q, noticing how he looked in the light of the carnival. He loved being with him, as he learned what a charming person Q was.

 

As they walked back to the city, James exhaled with content. It was a recurring emotion throughout the night.

"Bond?"

James looked over at Q who was focused on the road ahead of them. "Oh, you can say James. I'm off duty right now."

Even though James turned back to look at the road too, he could feel Q's smile. "All right. James, thank you. This night was...incredible. I haven't been to a carnival in so long, and it was such a great experience. What made it great...was being with you. I never you were so...charming."

James flushed and looked down. That, coming from Q, meant a lot. "It's no problem, Q. I had a great time too, and we should go out again. You're a pretty fun person."

Q nudged James slightly and they laughed a bit, then continued their walks home in a comfortable silence. 

As they reached Q's apartment first, James didn't want the night to end. Q turned to face James and nodded at him with an appreciative smile. "I'll see you in a few days, James. Good luck on your mission."

"Right," James had almost forgot about the Sicily plan. His thoughts were so consumed by Q, he didn't focus on anything else. "Okay. I'll see you then. Goodnight, Q."

 

James got up early the next day, wore a black suit, then put on an earpiece and a gun. His gun, the one that Q custom made when they first met.

There was a helicopter at the base, so he was quickly in the air, and traveling to Sicily. He went over the mission briefing again and then in a few hours, he was there.

He could see the base, so he quickly and quietly entered, noticing the limited amount of employees around. Finally Q's voice cut into his earpiece. "007, nice to see you're up and at 'em."

"Q," James breathed with relief. "I thought you abandoned me."

James slowly crept along the floor, then asked Q where the energy room was.

"Next door on your right...it says 'AED.'"

James slammed his body into the door and he entered, drawing his gun. The room was empty, but buzzing with electricity and energy. He spotted a control panel, and examined it closely. James noticed several red wires leading to a few switches. "Which switch, Q?"

It was a short silence and then a brief reply. "Third one from the left."

After James flipped it shut, he noticed no change in the room's energy or panels. "Yeah...Q, that did bloody shit."

"Bond, it's the same switch you have to flip for each control panel."

James didn't know how in the hell he was supposed to know that, but he glanced down the room and saw around 20 control panels. Fuck this, he thought to himself. "Bloody hell, Q. You could've asked a lower agent, or even an agent-in-training to do this shit!"

"Bond, it's a high security breach. I'm as surprised as you there's no guards running after you." Q's voice echoed across his earpiece.

As James turned off the 13th switch, he noticed the lights starting to dim in the energy boards. "I had a good time, last night, Q."

James heard a frozen silence then an awkward cough. James laughed and reached the 17th switch. "I'm sure you did too."

"007, focus."

James was about to flip the 19th switch when a bullet pierced his chest. He stumbled forward, but quickly turned around, drew his gun and shot his attacker in the head. Unfortunately, there were about 10 men in heavy clothing with masks.

James clutched his wound then flipped the 19th switch before heading to the 20th. He knew the switches were the priority.

"Q, they're here," James raggedly said. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm fine, I flipped all twenty switches."

Q replied quickly this time. "Okay, there's a lever you need to pull now. In the middle of the room."

James hurried to it, spotting it, not before he was shot again in his left shoulder. He stumbled again, but maintained his balance and grasped the lever. It wasn't stuck so he managed to pull it down and the room's electricity turned off. The lights were off, and James was immersed in darkness. "It's good. It's done."

"Get out of there, James."

James turned around to take his attackers but was quickly met by a gun smashing into his head, knocking him out and to the ground. 

 

"007? 007?!!" Q was receiving no response from the agent. It was barely a moment after he told Bond to get out when the com shut down and broke. Q was in a rare panic as his fingers flew across multiple keyboards and screens, trying to locate Bond. Q swore colorfully as he realized the attackers must've found and destroyed Bond's tracker. What else was there to do?


End file.
